Forward Glance
by Trinity Kouya Hime-sama
Summary: Draco and Harry get detention, together, and find an odd object that sends them into the future, their future. DmHp Slash. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke when the pair pouring from his scar finally became too much. He sat up with a start, clutching his scar. He jumped out of bed to the window, not sure if he expected to see Voldemort outside his window, but acting mostly out of self-preservation instinct.

He didn't realize he had yelled out till he saw Ron sitting up staring through the curtains surrounding his bed, a worried look on his face.

"Hey mate, what's wrong, did you, I mean you didn't have another one, I mean a dream about you know who."

"No Ron, it was just a bad dream" Harry lied quickly, not wanting to deal with his friends worry. "It was nothing, don't worry go back to sleep."

"Harry it's already 7am, at this point there isn't really much use in my sleeping."

"Oh, sorry mate, I didn't mean to wake you up" Harry said apologetically.

"No worries, I mean you can't really help what you dream after all. Maybe it's good you woke us up, we still have to write that star chart for Divinations. Since we have the class in a couple hours, maybe we ought to start on it."

"Oh crap, I forgot about that, we don't have enough time to write that up, and try to work out the crap the book is saying."

"Well that's true, but I think we have just enough time to see what the fates have in store for us, or rather what our imaginations do. 'Sides I'm not sure she looks at the papers, maybe she just kind of glances and grades them on how many times the words pain and death turn up, or at least that's my bet."

"I guess so, you're luckier than me, I have to come up with 31 different painful things to happen, you can come up with fifteen for you and then repeat it saying that those things happen to me, she loves it when others predict my death."

"You I know, my best marks have come from papers written on which I see you dying slowing and painfully, amazing, she's really got it for you, you'd think that after years you having outlived her death predications she'd feel kinda stupid, or at least start to wonder about if maybe she is misinterpreting something."

"No, she'll never admit she's wrong, she'll probably make up some crap about the inner eye works without a time line."

"Wow you sounded just like her! Scary!"

"Ron we better get going, maybe Hermione is up and can give us a hand on that potions essay we don't have finished."

"Oh good idea mate, I keep meaning to ask her, but I never really got around to it."

"Alright I'll meet you down there is a sec."

"Okay."

Ron scampered out the door, letting it slam behind him. Harry shook his head groggily, and reached for his clothes. He was dressed in record time. Then after trying to brush his hair, and after concluding that he was making it worse, he trotted towards the door. As he reached for the door handle he sighed to himself, trying to mentally prepare himself to deal with the unending concern of his friends. It wasn't that he didn't love them; it was just that there were times when he just wanted to deal with things on his own. Ever since the end of last year, and Sirius's death they had been following him with worried eyes like they expect him to start sobbing any second, every time he sighed or winced they wanted to know what was wrong, it was starting to drive him up a wall.

After letting out another sigh, he turned the door handed and steppe out of the dorm room. As soon as he opened the door he heard Hermione and Ron screaming at each other.

"Well Ronald Weasley if you had done your work on time then you wouldn't have to rush around at the last minute expecting me to let you copy mine. I can't help that I turned mine in early; I wanted her to clear up a few things for me. Next time do your work!"

"Well if you weren't such a goody goody needed to check your work ahead of time then I wouldn't have to worry. I did part of it anyway, I just wanted to see how close I was to your, I mean just see if I got everything right.

"Oh yes I'll bet you just wanted to check it, and not that you had it half done and needed a bit more info, I'm your girlfriend Ronald Weasley not your personal slave, I have a life of my own, and just because I do my work doesn't mean I'm a goody goody!"

Harry sighed again, but forced himself to smile and say "Hey guys, don't you think it's a bit early for this, I mean people are still sleeping."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry, did we wake you, I'm afraid we didn't know how loud we were being." Hermione said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I was already up, but let's go to breakfast now, I'm starved. Whatever you guys are fighting about won't look nearly so serious once you've eaten."

"Oh you guys are such typical boys; all you think about is food!"

"Ummm ya, what's wrong with that, after all Hermione, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, or isn't that what you said yesterday?" Harry replied with a grin.

Hermione made a face and stormed out of the common room.

Laughing Ron and Harry followed quickly catching up with her and assuring her that they were merely joking.

HPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHP

Harry sat quietly trying to blend into the desk as Charms class dragged on.

Harry turned to look where Malfoy was sitting, next to him, and saw him sneering at him.

Why did the teachers really feel the need to ruin his life? I mean he was all for the whole uniting thing, but not if it meant he had to be partnered with Malfoy.

"Well Potter lets start working on the incantation." Malfoy ordered.

"Gee Malfoy, are you sure that won't be to complicated for you" Came Ron's response from a few desks down.

"Hardly Weasley, you see I have the advantage over you here. Because my vocabulary is made up of more than grunts" Malfoy replied with a smirk.

"Why you lousy git!" Snarled Ron, as Hermione held him back.

Harry leaned back and whispered to Hermione "What does this charm do?"

"Harry! You should listen!"

"I'm sorry Herms I had a lot on my mind" Harry whispered back.

She got a concerned look on her face and replied "It's a finding charm"

"Now get to work Potter!" Malfoy snapped.

"Oh sure your highness, your wish is my command."

"Well that's more like it; I always knew you were the submissive type."

"Gee do you usually spend a lot of time thinking about me Malfoy."

Malfoy flushed, and snapped, "Know thy enemy Potter."

"No thanks, I think that would disturb me to much, I have no intention of trying to understand your filthy mind, and no interest in dong so either."

"No surprises there, you never were up to a challenge, not that I'd let you anyway."

"A challenge, there isn't any challenge in understanding you Malfoy, you a nasty evil Git, a Dark bastard who will grow up to kiss Voldemort's ass like your father." Harry hissed.

"You bloody bastard, you leave my father out of this, after all you don't have one what would you know about how they should act! And don't act like you think you know me, you don't, don't presume anything about me you git!"

"Whatever Malfoy, just shut up and tell me if I need to do something."

Harry slowly turned away to watch his friends working on the charm and talking quietly, he sighed wishing he was working with them.

"Your so pathetic Potter, you should be glad you're working with me, instead of with Weasley, with me you may get to actually see your future, assuming you are still alive of course!"

"Well if that's the case I'd rather not know, besides Ron is good at charms, I'd do just as well with him as you, and I'd enjoy it more."

"Gee Potter; one might think you didn't like me!"

"Well one might be right then."

"Oh Potter, that hurt, really it did I'm wounded for life, and here I thought we were going to be best friends!"

"Only in your dreams Malfoy!"

"No thank you Potter, you are much to low and insignificant to be in my dreams."

"That's funny, if I recall right, it was you who asked me to be your friend, way back in your first year, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten, I was young and foolish."

"Well not much seems to have changed then" Harry snapped back.

"Oh yes and you're just dripping age and wisdom" Draco drawled.

"What would you know about wisdom..."

"Well I know it isn't wise to go around leading my friends into their death" Draco interrupted.

Harry looked furious "You bastard" he screamed and leapt at Malfoy who didn't move fast enough. Soon they were rolling around on the ground punching and kicking each other until...

"What is going on here? Professor McGonagall yelled from the doorway.

Draco and Harry both jerked up.

"Well you see professor..."

"It's like this..."

"Frankly I don't care what caused this, this disgusting behavior, Detention! For both of you, together, tonight, be at my classroom!" She said and with a glare went to talk to the charms professor.

HPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHP

Harry walked into McGonagall's classroom to see that he was the last to arrive. Malfoy sat in a seat obviously waiting for him to get there.

"Well now that Mr. Potter has arrived, I will tell you what your detention is. Tonight you will be cleaning up and organizing one of the schools storage rooms, together. And you will stay there until it is clean and tidy. Is that clear?"

"Yes" both of them replied

"Good then follow me; I'll show you to the room"

HPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMDPDMHPDMHP

"Hey Malfoy! What is this thing?" Harry asked.

"Shut it Potter, why would I tell you" Draco responded.

"Well maybe because if I don't know what it is I'll put it in the wrong place and then we may have to stay longer" was Harry's reply.

"Fine Potter, since you are incapable of doing anything" Draco snapped.

Draco walked over to where Harry stood and looked at the odd piece Harry held in his hand.

"It must be some kind of timepiece, it looks like an antique hourglass" he said and grabbed it and flipped it over.

"Malfoy don't do that" Harry yelled trying to grab it from him "it could be magical, now give it here."

Both boys tugged at the things as the sand within it fell, and suddenly the boys felt the world around them spinning, both dropped the hourglass. And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I should have mentioned this in the first chapter but I forgot, sorry. Anyway I'm just reposting this story with some changes. There were too many grammer and spelling errors, it was bugging me. and I also had some ideas that I wanted to add to the past chapters. So I decided to just deleate the story and repost it, since I didn't know how to add the the already posted chapters. So ya... thats whats happening.

Draco woke up slowly and opened his eyes; he slowly scanned the room, while at the same time scanning his mind for where on earth he was. Suddenly he realized that someone's arm was around him. Did I get drunk last night? He asked himself. Slowly he turned himself over to see whom he had ended up with.

"OH MY GOD! POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs!

He jumped out of bed, and as soon as he did he realized he didn't have anything on.

"Crap! What the hell is going on! Where am I, and what are you doing here!" Draco screamed again.

"How the hell would I know where we are? And frankly I'm more concerned on why we were we in bed together naked!" Harry screamed back.

"Oh god please don't ever say that again, I'm trying not to freak out here and you mentioning that you are naked will defiantly not calm me down!"

"Ok, ok, we need to think logically about this, what is the last thing you remember before waking up?" Harry asked.

"Ummm we were in detention, and we were fighting over holding some weird hourglass." Draco replied in a confused tone.

"Ok well umm I dunno, maybe it was a old time turner, they look like tiny hourglasses kinda, maybe this was an early version, cause we have to be in the future, what else would explain why you look older." Harry said in a voice that was falsely calm.

Draco peered at Harry carefully and realized that potter was right, and he also looked older. He turned around to the dresser and looked slowly into the mirror. "Oh wow, I just get better with age, fabulous!"

"God Malfoy you are so vain! Besides we have other things that are more important to think about." Harry snapped.

"What on earth is more important than my looks!"? Draco said with a sneer.

"Well maybe the fact that you are in my future, and assuming I'm right, and please god let me be right or we are really screwed, then we shouldn't be together. This isn't how time turners are meant to work, they are meant to take you to the same place you were at before, but not age you. This is certainly not Hogwarts, and we are not 17 anymore."

"Oh my god, I'm living in your future, wait how do we know this isn't my future!"

"Does it matter either way there is something wrong, shit! If the thing was broken or maybe it was an experiment or something, but they usually only go backwards and only for a couple hours?"

"Oh no, oh god no, this can't be happening, I'm stuck in the future with Harry Potter! I can't believe this is happening!"

"Damn it Malfoy calm down! Let's go see if which ever one of us that lives here in the future has a calendar, so we can see what year it is."

"Oh, Ummm good idea Potter, but first can we please get dressed!" Malfoy snapped.

"Oh hell yes, last thing I need is to see my worst enemy naked, this day is already bad enough."

Still holding the blanket Draco grabbed some clothes for him, and grabbed some more and threw them at Harry.

"Hurry and put these on" Draco said.

"Alright calm down, everything will be fine, we will get this sorted out, and if not we'll got to Dumbledore and he can fix it" Harry said in a semi-calm voice.

"Oh Potter, you're brilliant, oh that's it, we are saved!"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

After getting dressed they slowly walked out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen. Harry saw a calendar on the wall and ran to it.

"Malfoy it's the year 2004! Wow, what do you know, the world didn't end at the end of the millennium." Harry said with a grin.

"HOLY SHIT! POTTER GET OVER HERE!" Draco screamed in absolute panic.

Harry raced into the room, to find Draco staring up at some picture on the wall.

"Malfoy what on earth" Harry stopped, and paled to a dead white.

Both boys stared at the collection of pictures of the two of them kissing, and embracing in various places.

"Well I guess we were wrong about one of us being in the wrong future" Harry said calmly before fainting dead away.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

As Draco waited for Harry to wake up he slowly explored the flat were they were. He quickly realized that it was a muggle flat, although there were magical touches here and there. He looked around and could tell that this place was very lived in lots of photos were on the walls, there were dishes in the sink, it looked homey.

Slowly, and not without some misgiving, Draco went over to look at all the photographs. There were bunches of pictures of him and Harry, and there was no denying that they were together. There were pictures of them kissing at the beach, in this flat, in some park, and various other places he didn't know. There were Christmas and Easter pictures. He noticed that a lot of the holiday pictures included several Weasleys and a Granger. He mentally corrected himself after seeing the next picture, and wedding picture between Weasley and Granger, so it looks like the holidays were Weasley filled.

He jerked around upon hearing Potter moan. He slowly walked over to the couch were he had left him.

"Well welcome back to the world of the living Potter" Draco drawled.

"Tell me it was all a bad dream, or a joke. Please tell me this isn't happening and that in the future we are not a couple." Harry moaned.

"I really wish it were, but I've been looking around and there's no way, and from the looks we've been together for a long time." Draco said sadly.

"Oh God, why me! Haven't I had enough! Why this, I mean haven't you fucked up my life enough!"

"Well Potter if you are through having your little heart to heart with god I think we need to see about getting back home, to out own time!" Draco said in an irritated voice.

Harry nodded, and his head jerked to the door as they heard the doorbell ring. Both boys looked at the door with wide eyes. Just then Ginny's voice rang out from behind the door.

"Oh come on Harry! Drake, Harry one of you come open this door! I know you are in there!"

"It's Ginny" Harry said, moving towards the door.

"I'm not sure you should open that," Draco said.

"Well we can't stay locked in here, we have to figure out how to get back and also need to figure out what is going on in the future and Ginny as good a person to start with as any." Harry said.

"I dunno, I mean I don't like this idea" Draco said.

"Ya ya, whatever. I'm coming Ginny!" Harry yelled to the door.

Harry opened the door and immediately a stunning red head flung herself at him, and gave him a hug and a kiss. She then proceeded to do the same to Draco, who looked absolutely horrifies and bewildered.

"Weasley! What are you doing?" Draco yelled.

"Weasley?" Ginny rose her brows in an expression of confusion "Drake, are you feeling alright? You haven't called me Weasley in like five years? What on earth has come over you?" She said in a worried and curious voice.

At this Draco gave Harry a look that was so lost and pained that he did feel bad for him.

"Ummm Ginny, sorry we had a bit much to drink last night; I don't think we have recovered yet." Harry said hesitantly.

She laughed "You two, don't tell Herms or you'll get another lecture on how if you know who were to attack and you were drunk everything would be lost."

Harry looked horrified. "So any new news about all that?"

Ginny gave him an odd look. "Nothing too new I mean they are still after Draco, and he's still number one traitor in their minds, and obviously old Voldie is still in hiding.

"Oh ya, I just mean in case something had happened while we were drunk off our asses." Harry replied.

She smiled "No worries kids no big changes, I'm just glad you could get off work today to go clubbing Drake I mean I know you own the store, but you usually are busy with fall line this time of year."

Draco got an odd look "Fall line?"

"Ya I mean this is the month where you design it to sell at your place right?"

"Oh ya, I just started early this time" Draco said, his face showed his confuseion, but luckly Ginny was not looking at him.

"Although now that you're not doing anything Harry we can steal you away all the time" Ginny said.

This time Harry got an odd look on his face.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry I forgot that the accident was still a touchy subject to you." Ginny said apologetically "But you're going to have to talk to me about that some time. You can't keep hiding up here forever… But anyway we need to get going, we are already late getting to the club. You two go get dressed and then we will go."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, both their eyes reflecting horror and hopelessness.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood in awe looking in the closet that his future self had. It was huge, and most everything things was in black silver, charcoal, scarlet and the occasional white. Everything was silk and leather, all fine materials, he had a huge collection of jewelry and shoes. 'My god' he thought to himself 'I can't wear these things!'

Just then Draco walked in wearing some very tight black leather pants, and a long sleeve black silk shirt. He had accessories with a small silver chain around his neck and a single silver hoop earring. He looked great. Draco raised a single brow at Harry, who blushed realizing he had been staring.

"Umm you look nice" Harry said shyly.

"Yes I know, and I figured I better come make you look respectable." Draco replied with a smirk.

"I can pick out my own clothes you know" Harry snapped back.

"Yes I know, but I'm here to make sure they are clothes that match" he drawled with a slight smirk in place.

Harry blushed and muttered insults under his breath. Draco just laughed and moved into the closet looking over the clothes.

"Well it looks like your future self has finally acquired some taste, or more likely my future self picked out your clothes." Draco said looking slightly please.

"Oh it had to be you; I never would have picked these out." Harry said horrified.

"No I suppose you wouldn't, you don't have to guts or the taste." Draco sneered at him.

"Oh really, well I'll take it as a compliment that my taste doesn't run slutty and as for not having the guts, it's rather having some sense of modesty." Harry snapped in return.

"Oh whatever, regardless of your personal feelings on the matter, it appears that your future self does indeed wear these things therefore you are going to have to wear them too, so I will pick something out."

"Try to pick something that doesn't scream slut." Harry moaned to him.

"Ya ya ya, ahh here we are perfect!" Draco exclaimed.

Draco grabbed a pair of black leather pants, ones that matched his own, and an emerald green silk shirt, it was long sleeved and fit like a glove.

"Put these on" Draco said "While I got pick some jewelry out for you."

"Sure" Harry replied still starting in horror at the pants.

Ten minutes later as Harry did up the final button on the shirt Draco returned with a thick silver chain, which he fastened around Harry's neck. He also had a silver ring, which he slid on Harry's finger.

"Alright, now we better do something about your hair" Draco said looking slightly worries, as though he wasn't sure that even his abilities could make his hair decent.

"Ya ok, hey Draco did you notice that all these clothes are ones you designed?" Harry asked.

"They are? You're kidding, wow, that's amazing I loved these clothes before but now I adore them beyond belief." Draco said grinning brilliantly.

"Yep, looks like your future self is pretty talented in designing" Harry said grinning back at him.

"Wow, who'd have thought, I can't believe I designed these." Draco said sounding awed.

"Yep hard to believe" Harry teased, and then looked up at the clock "Damn it! We need to leave, we are late already!"

"Wonderful, we are of to a great start I see." Draco said still grinning.

"We have to try and act like a couple in love, umm, this should defiantly be a night to remember." Harry said trying to lighten the darkening mood.

"Ya, I'm sure it will be" Draco said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Lets go" Harry said.

"Draco just nodded and headed towards the door.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The arrived at the club only about five minutes late and strode into the club to find Ginny waiting for them.

"Oh this is really gonna be going down on my top ten really bad moments" Draco muttered as he slipped his arm around Harry's waist "Ready to go baby."

Harry smirked at that and slowly put his arm around Draco and said "Absolutely Dray I'd go anywhere for you" His sickly sweet tone made Ginny laugh softly. Though when Draco turned and looked at her the laugh quickly became a cough.

"Umm well shall we go in and see everyone?" Ginny asked.

"Well who exactly is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you mean I didn't tell you?" Ginny said surprised.

"It must have slipped your mind" Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh, well sorry about that, lets see obviously Ron and Hermione are going to be there, Neville, Dean and Lavender. I think that's it, I think the twins were not going to make it, but maybe they will."

"Great I'm going to be surrounded by Gryffindor's all night" Draco muttered.

"Ummm Drake, none of us have been Gryffindor's in years" Ginny said giving him an odd look.

Draco got a very lost and sad look. Harry met his eye and gave him a sad smile.

"Oh and just as a warning Dean and Lavender are kinda fighting right now, Lavender wants to get married and Dean doesn't, so try not to mention anything connected to weddings." Ginny said in a rush.

" Oh, one more thing. Well don't forget you promised I could stay at your place tonight, as well as Herms and Ron. I will tell them about me staying there and the whole thing with Colin, the scary ex boyfriend of mine who is planning on dropping by tonight and that I want to avoid it. When did dating get so complicated, I mean when you dump a guy he should be out of your life and stay out, but oh no. Now they just keep coming back. Bloody stalkers!" Ginny said with a irritated grin.

"Well thanks for reminding me, I had forgotten" Harry replied.

"Yes, so let's get going" Ginny said and turned and walked through the entryway. Draco and Harry exchange a look of forbearing and followed after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked through the door and swept the crowded room with his eyes till he spotted a familiar red head. He was shocked at the changes he saw in his friends. There was Hermione her hair was straight and slick. She looked beautiful in some dark tight jeans and a copper colored sweater that brought out her eyes. Ron looked great in some black jeans and a pale blue shirt that contrasted perfectly with his shirt. The blue shirt matched Ginny he realized. He looked slowly over that the friend he was walking by, she was wearing a cute tight mini dress in pale blue that hugged her curves and flowed around her waist.

"You look beautiful" Harry said softly to Ginny "That dress makes your eyes shine!"

Ginny laughed "Oh Harry what is with you tonight! You and Draco gave me this dress on my last birthday; Draco designed it especially for me" Ginny gave him an odd look

"Sorry I mean he's made so many that I can' keep track of them" Harry replied.

Harry look back at the area his friends had staked out as their own. And watched as couples danced wildly to the loud music. He squinted trying to see through the smoke, and once he was able to he nearly fainted when he was who was standing next to Ron. It was Neville only it wasn't. He had gotten taller and filled out. His hair was streaked and he was well muscled. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a gray silk shirt. He looked so different. He quickly glanced over at the other two members of the group and recognized Dean in blue jeans and a white shirt, and lavender wearing her namesake color with her blond hair piled up on her head. They all look so adult and grown up. They looked so mature and confident.

At that second he felt someone punch him lightly on the arm in a friendly way. He turned and saw two identical red heads grinning at him.

"Hi ya Harry!" George said grinning wildly at him. "Wow its great to see you, you look positively yummy!"

Harry knew that his eyes must be bulging out of his head at that comment. Was George hitting on him? No, he must be kidding. He was pushed out of his inner musing by Fred as he started to talk to him, and he realized he ought to pay attention.

"What was that?" Harry asked "Sorry I'm a little out of it"

"Oh dear, and you haven't even had anything to drink yet!" Fred teased. Fred then turned and led the way to where the rest of his friends stood.

Harry felt his feet stop moving forward as he began to panic. He turned to Draco, surprisingly the only source of comfort to be found here and said "God Draco I'm looking at them and I feel so young and inadequate. Look at them they are all grown up, they have lives and they know who they are. They have moved on and changed so much. These are all the people who I've know and loved for years but I look at them and I don't know them, hell some of hem I barely recognize. I feel kinda lost." Harry said feeling stupid for telling Draco this, and knowing he'd use it against him later, but feeling so alone that he needed to tell the one person who might understand.

"I know, I feel like a kid, I mean back home we feel so grown up we feel like we are becoming adults and now I see his and I feel so young and immature. And scared I mean look at what we have to do, I mean we have to become this, I can't even imagine what we are going to have to go through to get to this point. They all look like they have leaned things and held up against who knows what and I am suddenly seeing that fact that I'm going to have to change so much to become the person these people see and like. I mean it's incomprehensible that somehow in our future I change so much that I am eating with you and your friends. I'm scared of what trial I must have faced to get here." Draco said his eyes clouded with confusion.

"I'm not sure I can do all this, I mean this isn't what I expected or even wanted. I mean this isn't what I planned on doing. I just can't see the common ground, the path that we must have taken to get to this point. Its seems impossible that we could go from who we are to this." Harry said awe leaking from his voice.

Just then he was brought back from his thought by Ginny's voice.

"Hey everyone sorry we took so long, but you know Draco he took forever to get dressed so they were late." She said smiling easily

The group laughed good-naturedly. They smiled and Hermione came over and gave both boys a hug. Draco looked very weirded out, but wisely chose not to comment on this.

Draco looked over at Harry and gave him a look that read, well here goes nothing! And slowly the pair joined the group.

HPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMDHPMD

"So Harry" Ron cried out trying to be heard over the music "Did you and Draco get in another fight"

"I love how hopeful you sound," Draco drawled

The whole group laughed. Ron flushed and shrugged in an embarrassed manner.

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying," He said sheepishly

"Oh I see right through you, I know you love me, you'd miss me if I left, really I know you would" Draco replied with a grin

"Miss you! Never! I'd throw a party!" Ron cried back

"Of course you would, to try and lure me back, not that any party you threw would be exciting, but still I'm sure I'd be really touched by the effort" Draco drawled in reply.

Ron sat there sputtering for a few seconds before replying "Oh get over yourself" His grin however softened the blow.

"Well I keep trying, but then I look in a mirror or see you, or else Harry says something about me, and I start realizing how perfect I am again" Draco said with a smirk.

"God I just love listening to them, they really do like each other but you'd never know it on the way they talk" Ginny interrupted with a grin.

"Well if it makes you all feel better to think that we are doing it merely for amusement sake then I suppose I will not interfere and disrupt your delusions" Draco drawled back with a superior smirk

Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco and smiled to herself.

"Well I hope you don't mind" Hermione said quietly "We ordered for you, we figured otherwise we'd never get our drinks"

"Thanks" Harry said smiling at his friend. He then leaned over to Draco and said in a whisper in his ear "I really hope that our now selves life the same things as our future selves"

"Well its only drinks, how bad can it be, just drink it and keep quiet, it would look weird otherwise" Draco replied.

"I know that I was just commenting" Harry snapped back.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked away raising his eyes to unintentionally meet Ron's eyes. Ron looked concerned.

"Ok" Ron said "All kidding aside are you two fighting again?"

"No" Draco replied "We are fine, we were up very late and are running on practically no sleep, so we are a little edgy today."

Right then the waiter came with the drinks. Harry looked at the coffee colored liquor and took a sip, and was surprised to find he liked it. He grinned at Draco, trying to convey that he liked his.

Next to him Draco was studying the pink drink that he held. He was looking at it like it might hold poison. He took a small sip and grimaced. He gave Harry a pained look that made him laugh.

Eventually the group finished their drinks and moved toward the dance floor. Draco looked a little panicked at the thought of having to dance with Potter. He realized with relief that it was more of a group dance where everyone danced with everyone. Much to his surprise he found himself enjoying himself. He was actually disappointed when everyone decided to move to a quiet corner and get more drinks.

Once the drinks were brought, the group started talking of things he did not know of and Draco found himself mostly just nodding and saying yes or no. He found most of what they were talking about to be over his head, things he didn't know about or that hadn't happened to him yet. As such he just drifted. He found his thought drifting to Harry; this was such a different Harry than the one that he had seen. He saw Harry come alive talking to his friends, his eyes alight and animated. He couldn't help but like this Harry, although he decided it would be best not o mention that fact to Harry. It would screw up things when they got back. He was suddenly jerked back to the present when he felt everyone leaving around him. He slowly fixed his hair and took the hand that Harry offered to him. 'It's only to keep up appearances' he told himself 'I don't actually like him, I am just trying to fool everyone else' even as he said it to himself he knew it wasn't quiet true. But he put that thought at the back of his mind and followed Harry out into the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stood quietly at the curb in front of the club while his friends talked. He drifted off thinking to himself. He yelped in surprise as Draco walked up behind him and put his arms around him. He jerked around to look at Draco.

"God Draco you scared me" Harry snapped.

"Keep your voice down, Ron already thinks we are fighting, so lets not give him more ammo" Draco said quietly in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded and walked over to say goodbye to Fred, George, Lavender, Dean and Neville. Telling them he'd see them soon. Suddenly his head jerked up and he reached out and jerked Draco pulling him next to him.

"Damn it Harry, what the hell did you do that for, you nearly pulled my arm out of socket!" Draco snapped irritated.

"Shit!" Harry hissed in Draco's ear "I just realized that we are sharing a bed tonight!"

"What" Draco yelped, but quickly quieted as Harry glared at him, nodding in the direction of the rest of the group who had looked over in surprise.

Draco grinned sheepishly at the group. "Sorry about that, Harry was just telling me that he ruined one of my best shirts."

The group all smiled knowingly and went back to their conversations.

Harry rolled his eyes "Nice cover"

"Well I didn't see you jumping in there with an excuse" Draco purred in a smug way.

Harry deiced not to reply to this and to turn and talk to Ron. "So Ron, I hope you guys don't mind that Ginny will also be staying at our place for a few days, she has a problem with unwanted visitors at her place and is bedding down at our flat to avoid the problem."

"Oh no worries as long as we are not all expect to stay in the same bed" Ron replied with a laugh.

"Oh no, you and Herm get the guest room, and Ginny gets the couch." Harry said quickly.

"Wonderful, then no problem. Sides I always love catching up with my baby sister" Ron replied, although this was more directed to Ginny herself who was walking a few feet away.

"Don't start with me Ron" Ginny replied in a sweet tone "We may have been out of school for a long time, but that doesn't mean I won't put a spider in your bed if you call me your baby sister again!"

"You are my baby sister" Ron replied back.

"I'm one year younger than you Ronald!" Ginny snapped.

"Yes, therefore you are my baby sister!" on snapped in return.

"Think spiders Ron!" Ginny said with an evil smile.

"You wouldn't" Ron said with a queasy look.

"Try me!" Ginny said sweetly.

"Enough you two, look at you, Ron you've only been in the same country as your sister for a day and already you are fighting!" Hermione said in exasperation.

"Yes well hun, I really feel you should kinda be supporting me here I mean look at it logically, she is younger therefore that would make her the baby in the family, therefore she is my baby sister!" Ron yelled

"Oh no I'm not getting in between fight with you and Ginny, been there done that, and learned my lesson!" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"Oh come on love, you know I'm right!" Ron muttered

"What I know is that I let you drink too much again!" Hermione said with a superior smile

At his Draco started cracking up. "God you two are just almost too married! I mean you take the old married couple thing to an amazing degree!" He grinned

Hermione grinned sheepishly "Well, We've been together for awhile, so we get into a pattern."

"Maybe so, Harry if we ever get into a patter like that kill me, I don't want to have to live through that kind of humiliation!" Draco said dramatically

"I hate to break it to you Drake" Ginny interrupted "But you've already been and gone with the sweet married couple routine"

"Never" Draco said throwing his head back dramatically "It is impossible that I would even have lowered myself to that"

The whole group laughed at Draco's antics.

"Well, Ginny may not enjoy having Ron back on the same continent, but I think its great news that you are back!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said "And speaking of good news, we wanted you to be the first to know, even before our parents… I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Harry cried wrapping his friend in a hug, as Draco and Ginny gave their congrats.

"Thanks, I'm so excited! I admit that's why we came back, I want to raise my child here in a real home with all her family around her" Hermione said

"That's just great guys! But wait! Oh my god, Hermione what were you thinking drinking all that alcohol tonight, don't you know how bad that is for a baby!" Harry said sounding panicked.

"Oh silly, clearly you weren't paying attention to what I actually ordered, they were all virgin drinks, don't worry. I'm never do anything to hurt my baby." Hermione said.

"Oh good" Harry said.

Hermione smiled and said "So actually Harry, the reason I wanted to tell you first is because we want you to be our baby's godfather!"

"Of course I will, I'd be insulted if you asked anyone else. I'm really honored!" Harry said sounding excited.

"Come on you guys" Ginny yelled, "Let's get going, I'm freezing, this cold can't be good for you Hermione"

"Oh no, don't you dare start treating my like glass now that I'm pregnant, or I'll be forced to show you just how not glass I am!" Hermione said.

That set the whole group off laughing, and with that the group of friends turned and started walking while still laughing among themselves.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry fumbled wit the keys and pushed the door open, and let everyone into the room.

"Well look at this place" Hermione said "Its great! I love the black and white theme"

She walked around the apartment, looking at the plush white carpet, the black leather couches, the black and white photos, the huge stereo and TV, the huge CD's collection.

"Yea it's nice" Ron said

"Well we like to think so" Draco drawled, "The guest bedroom is through that door, oh and this may interest you Hermione, our library is the door to the left."

Hermione laughed, "Boy do you know me well or what!"

Ron rolled his eyes "Now you've done it, she will be up half the night looking in there to see what you have that we don't."

Hermione blushed and lightly pushed her husband "I'm not that bad." Ron raised his brows at this. "Really I'm not" Hermione insisted

"Alright Darling, if you say so." Ron replied obviously deciding to keep the peace

"Umm does anyone want some wine?" Draco asked

"Yeah that would be great" Ginny replied, "Here I'll help you, it will be too many glasses otherwise."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco and Ginny entered the room to find Ron, Hermione and Harry all sitting together on one of the leather couches, laughing about the good old days.

"Well my best memory of Hogwarts will always be Draco the bouncing ferret!" Ron said laughing. With that the three of them cracked up.

"My favorite memory was… Ummm let's see there are so many, when I first rode my broom, when we won the quiddich cup, when I found Sirius..."

"Oh come on Harry" Hermione interrupted "we all know the best moment at Hogwarts for you was when you first kissed Draco, you've told us that a thousand time."

Harry looked briefly lost and sad, but quickly smiled and replied with "Oh well yes, but I was trying to be kind to Ron."

"Thanks Mate, but I'll live, my ferret moment more than blocks that out" Ron said smiling.

At that Draco snorted softly.

"Oh and here is the ferret himself" Ron cried out happily.

Harry and Hermione both gave him apologetic looks.

"Drunk" Hermione mouthed.

He nodded, but looked sulky and upset. And turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh dear, umm maybe we all better get to bed" Hermione said looking worriedly at Draco's departing back.

"Ya," Harry said, "I think that might be best."

"Well goodnight Harry." Hermione said giving him a hug before calling out "Goodnight Draco" Wit that she took Ron's arm and drug him into the guestroom.

"Well that could have gone better" Ginny said sadly "Maybe you better go after him, don't worry I know where everything is, I'll make up a bed for myself here on the couch."

Ya, I better go and make sure he doesn't do anything to Ron" Harry said "Goodnight Ginny, and Thanks so much for everything."

"Oh Harry, don't worry it will all work out" She said giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Harry turned around and headed into the kitchen after Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke up the next morning, and quickly got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and raced into the bathroom. He knew no one else was awake but he didn't want to still be in bed when Harry woke up. It was bad enough that they had to sleep together; they didn't need to deal with waking up together.

He turned on the shower and shed his clothes. Stepping into the shower the searing hot water beat down on his naked skin. He put his hand against the wall and leaned up against it. Tears slowly mixed with the water. Draco slowly slid down the shower wall. And huddled in a corner. Shoulders racked with suppressed tears. He found himself reaching blindly for the razor that he had seen on the shower shelf. Slowly but deliberately he slid the blade down the length of his arm, leaving a crimson trail in its wake. Draco sat quietly as tears and blood washed down the drain.

"What is happening to me?' he whispered to himself. "This isn't me; this isn't what my life is supposed to be like! I can't do this. I'm straight, I hate Harry! I don't want to live this life, I want normal, I don't want all this risk, I don't want this. They all like me, but if they knew they'd hate me, I don't understand this. I want to be back where I know the rules!" His voice echoed in the empty room. As he sat there thinking and knowing that even as he said he didn't like it all he knew he was wrong, but more importantly he knew he didn't have a choice.

He sat there alone until the water turned cold. When it did he slowly rose from the floor and exited the shower wrapping a towel around himself. Slowly he weeded through the medicine cabinet and found some gauze and wrapped his arm, slowly covering his blooded arms. He dressed quickly puling on a long-sleeved shirt to cover his bandaged arms.

Once he was done he quietly open the bathroom room and peered into the bedroom, to find that Harry was still asleep. He stood there staring at him for what seemed like forever. Harry seemed so much younger and so much more at peace when he slept. While he was awake he seemed to walk around with the weight of the world on his shoulders, but while sleeping he finally managed to look carefree and innocent. He sighed and turned away, not wanting to think things like that. He decided that he needed something to distract him. So he decided to go make breakfast, it had always looked calming, and he'd always wanted to try. He tiptoes through the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Upon entering the kitchen, Draco realized that he had no idea how and what was needed to make a breakfast. He thought back to potions class and a conversation that he had overheard some Gryffindor's having; comparing potions to cooking.

'Well I'm good in potions, therefore I'm sure that I'll be great at this cooking thing" Draco thought to himself 'umm let's see you need a recipe for a potion, so I bet they have recipes for breakfasts! This is a kitchen, so there has to be some book filled with recipes or something.'

Draco spent the next ten minutes searching through the various cupboards and trying to find a book. 'God, what do our future selves eat out every night!' he though in exasperation after searching without finding any sign that there was anything with recipes in it in the kitchen.

Suddenly he had an epiphany! He had a library in this house, so maybe a recipe book was in there.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

After another ten minutes of pouring through the library he found a cooking section. He spent a few more minutes deciding which one might contain breakfast stuff. Finally picking the one that in huge bold letters read desserts he sat down to read. A few minutes later he decided to try another book, and this time chose a book labeled Dinner dishes he found a chair and sat down to look for something to eat.

He happened upon the pasta section and decided that it looked easy enough. So he took the book and headed back into the kitchen.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Fifteen minutes later the rest of the house was woken up by the fire alarm going off. Ginny was the first up and ran wand raise into the smoke filled kitchen to encounter a very embarrassed Draco who was trying to turn off he stove.

"Drake what on earth did you do!" Ginny yelled as the other three sleepy friends raced into the kitchen in various states of disarray.

"Umm well I, err... I was just, umm well I was trying to make breakfast," Draco said turning red with embarrassment.

"Why?" Asked Hermione.

"Well I got up early and couldn't go back to sleep so I needed something to do" Draco said trying desperately to hide his face in his hand.

Harry and Hermione met each other's eyes and started cracking up, to Draco's further embarrassment. Ron just glared at Draco, and muttered things about lost sleep under his breath.

"Umm Draco what exactly where you making?" Ginny asked.

Draco started to reply with "Umm well..."

Hermione interrupted with "Draco why is the recipe book set to pasta?"

"You made pasta for breakfast?" Ginny exclaimed.

"No Gin" Hermione replied looking amused "I don't think that this qualifies as pasta, so perhaps you should say that he tried to make pasta for breakfast"

The girls met each other's eyes and grinned.

"Umm well I was in the mood for something different" Draco said by way of explanation.

"Draco you don't cook" Hermione stated, "You have never been able to cook, why on earth did you suddenly think that it would work this time."

"I don't know, I was just bored" Draco wined.

"Well I don't know about you" Ginny interrupted "But I really am not too interested in eating this, no offence Draco, but its kinda black and rock solid. As such I say we all get dressed and got out for breakfast."

The agreement that followed that statement was unanimous.

"Well it's nice that we are all up so early. We can get a head start on the house hunting" Hermione said with cheer.

"House hunting?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Don't you dare try to get out of helping us find our home-to-be by acting like you don't remember promising to help!" Hermione yelled in exasperation.

"Oh, it's early Herms. I just wasn't processing things completely" Harry said quickly.

"Good" Hermione replied "Now that I'm expecting a baby, I really want to have a place or our own. I can't wait to set up a nursery!"

"Though luck for you Harry" came Draco's voice.

"Nice try Drake!" Hermione said with a laugh "You're not getting out of this either."

Draco looked slightly annoyed.

"Well we better head off to breakfast" Ginny said.

They all headed back to their rooms to get dressed.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ginny lead the way to a cute little café and bakery down the street.

Everyone else was chatting away, all but Harry who was lost in thought.

'I always had to play a part when I was young and at Hogwarts, I really hoped that when I got older that I'd get to be myself' Harry thought to himself. 'I thought that as I grew older people would stop expecting me to e the happy, brave good natured hero, but my friends in the future seem to still see me that way, I wonder if the future Draco does?' he thought, which made him think, 'actually the current Draco is one of the only who doesn't think of me that way, I suppose that might be one of the biggest reasons that we got together, at least on my side.'

Harry was jarred from his inner musing by Draco's voice asking him a question.

"What was that?" Harry asked

"God Harry, do try to listen to me sometimes!" Draco teased

"Sorry, I was just kinda drifting off" Harry replied

"Well welcome back to the real world. Now I was asking if you though it would be a good idea to go with Hermione and Ron to Diagon alley to get some stuff we have been needing" Draco said.

"Oh, umm sure if you want to, I mean I'm free I think" Harry said distractedly.

"You're still not listening to me" Draco said.

"Oh ya sure Drake, whatever you say" Harry replied.

The whole group laughed, that brought Harry back to reality again. He looked around as though trying to figure out what was funny, then gave up and decided to try and catch up a bit more with Ron. He slowed down so that he was walking next to Hermione and Ron. Being brilliant as always, Hermione somehow knew that Harry wanted to talk to Ron, so she smiled and said she wanted to talk to Draco about making her a dress for some party or other.

He and Ron walked side-by-side chatting quietly about the old days and what they had been up to lately. Harry managed, though so many word twists that any politician would have been proud of him, to avoid talking about what he had been up to. He kept it vague and centered on Draco, knowing Ron wouldn't want to talk too much about that.

While Harry made small talk and caught up with Ron, Draco talked with Hermione and Ginny about what colors he felt that they should try.

"Hermione try like a light blue, and maybe lavender. Try some pastel colors, with your darker hair that will look great. As for you Ginny, I say you should try pastels, but also maybe some dark midnight blue, lots of black, and white too, those will make your hair look striking. Both of you should stick to silver jewelry, gold jewelry clashed with both your hair, I mean it won't look bad, but it won't stand out as much" Draco said clearly loving this. Anyone could tell he was in his element. He talked about what he would design, the cute and styles. The whole time his face was all lit up, he glowed with enjoyment. By the time they reached the café, both girls were begging him to create them a few pieces that would accent them, and of course he graciously agreed. He walked into the Café smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

The café' was cute, and had a homey feel to it. The five of them glanced around the room for a free table.

"I don't know about this place" Draco said "It's so small and scruffy"

"What" Hermione said giving him a strange look "This is your favorite place Drake; you're the one who always insists we go here."

"Oh... Well I just mean it somehow seemed smaller and dirtier today. Umm I dunno maybe it's just the people" Draco replied, looking away awkwardly

"Well if it is not Malfoy back on his snob streak, decided you're too good for this place now" Ron teased

"Now look here you little…" Draco started, only to be interrupted by Ginny.

"Um ok guys, it's a little too early for your bickering, you can work on your couples issues later" She smirked at her statement, knowing the response it would get.

"Couples Issues! We do not have couples issues…" Draco yelled

At the same time Ron yelled out "We aren't a couple, how dare you imply that we are together, you filthy minded…"

This time Hermione interrupted them "Ok boys, we are making a scene. You should know better than to talk to one another before you've had several cups of coffee."

Luckily at that moment a waitress came over and directed them to some empty seats.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry rolled his eyes as the realtor showed them another house, which looked exactly like the last fifty or so that they had seen. Draco caught his eye roll and nodded. Shaking his head and miming a head ache. Harry just nodded. He loved his friends, but he thought that they were being way too picky. I mean there are only so many ways to make a house, so seeing each one ten times was not going to change that. But Hermione had all these statistics that claimed otherwise, and so they were dragged to another fifty houses to see different types of windows or some other ridiculous thing.

Just when he thought that he was going to turn on hi friends, they suddenly fell in love with a house. Which in his mind looked just like all the others they had looked at, but he was smart enough not to say that. He just nodded and smiled as Hermione and Ron chattered on about all the virtues of their house.

"Oh and all those beautiful skylights! Those will be great in the winter, don't you think Harry?" Hermione said jarring him out of his thoughts. And since he did not know what he was answering, he chose just to nod. But apparently that was the right answer because she smiled and went on about some other trivial thing. He just rolled his eyes again and smiled good naturedly. The things he put up with for those he loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry flopped down on the couch with a sigh as he heard Draco locking the door.

"Ok, I admit, I love my friends, but I'm glad they are finally gone. I was starting to think that there wasn't a house in creation that would fit Hermione's wishes" Harry said.

"I couldn't agree more, no wait, I probably do agree more. I'm just glad that they are out of our house" Draco replied.

"Our house…Is that what this is going to be, are we just stuck here? I mean we both have been thinking it, but we've refused to talk about it, trying to pretend that the solution will just fall into our hands. But now that we've been here a week I think that we can safely say that we aren't just magically going to go back to our own time." Harry said his voice heavy with despair.

"So we're stuck here" Draco said in a dead voice.

"I… well I don't know. I mean I certainly don't know how to get us back. I mean time turners are strictly controlled by the ministry, trying to get one would raise too many questions. And besides I've never heard of a time turner that could go this far into the future" Harry said.

"So basically that means the answer to my question is yes" Draco snapped sounding irritated.

"Well don't go getting all mad at me about it, it's not my fault" Harry snapped back.

"Since when do I need a reason to get mad at you!" was Draco's reply.

"Wonderful, just wonderful! I'm stuck in the future, with someone who lives to annoy me and ruin my day. I did not expect my future too be bright, but this is just too much. Dammit I realize I'm not a saint! But no one deserves this! I have enough to deal with without having to watch my back in my own home. This just is not right, it's not fair!" Harry yelled and stormed out of the room.

He slammed the bedroom door behind him, knowing that it was childish but still unable to resist. He threw himself on the bed and lay there shaking with silent tears.

"It's not right, it's not fair, I don't want this, and I can't take this" Harry muttered repeatedly in a dejected voice to himself.

He lay there staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts a chaotic mess. Memories of Malfoy spinning in his head, of Malfoy's voice yelling insults and hexes. Of Malfoy tripping him, throwing things at him. And then his memories changed to those things that had happened here. And Harry struggled to find the connection between the memories. It almost seemed like he was dealing with two different people. And he couldn't even blame changing over time, because even thought this was the future, he was still dealing with Malfoy from his time, so there seemed no logical explanation.

It was not right, how was he finding himself liking this Malfoy. This was the same damn Malfoy, nothing had changed… and yet at the same time, everything had changed. How could he ever look at Malfoy the same again? Before, he had had clarity and saw Malfoy clearly without any confusion. He had known that in the final battle he would have no trouble fighting Malfoy. But now, oh now things were different. How could he go back, well assuming that was even a possibility, but how could he go and act like things were the same, as thought they were still the same people. All the clarity he'd once held was gone, and he was left with only confusion. Confusion over his growing liking of Draco, of the bond that had formed, of comradeship, and maybe even something else. Can you pretend so long and hard that what you were pretending becomes your reality? Harry wondered to himself. All this acting like lovers, all this closeness, it's seemed almost real, and even though he knew that Draco was just acting a part, just like he was, it seemed so real. Realer than anything he'd felt before. He realized suddenly that he was comfortable with Draco, that he felt at ease as though he did not need to keep up pretences or wear a mask. And he realized with a sudden dread, that he liked it and that he did not want to loose it. But that was impossible! He was Harry Potter; he couldn't like Draco Malfoy… could he?


	9. Chapter 9

When Draco walked into the bedroom, he found Harry already asleep on the bed. His hair splayed across the pillow and his face peaceful. He almost looked like a child, so free and unconcerned. Draco found himself, almost against his own will, sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed, just watching Harry sleep. He wondered what Harry was dreaming about to make him look so peaceful. With a sigh he got up, knowing that it would be a disaster for Harry to find him here.

As he was almost at the door, the sound of Harry moving about almost violently almost made him turn back. Then Harry cried out something, almost as thought in pain, he said something, something Draco couldn't make out, and curiosity made Draco turn.

He slowly crept back toward the bed, trying to see if Harry was actually still asleep. As he reached the bed and leaned over Harry he heard him cry out once more, but this time he could here what he said.

"No, not Draco" Harry cried out almost begging. Draco was shocked to see that tears were silently falling down his face as he slept. Harry started to toss and turn franticly, nearly falling off the bed.

Finally, against his better judgment, Draco reached out and shook Harry, saying softly "Harry, Harry, Wake up, its all a dream, a bad dream, wake up, its all okay"

Harry jerked upright, breathing hard and looked at Draco in shock. He blinked several times as though trying to figure out if he was awake. Finally he said, in a soft voice "Draco? Is that really you?"

"Ya, its me" Draco replied still looking concerned.

"What are you doing in here, it's my night to sleep in here" Harry said.

Draco paused, his mind racing for an excuse. Then he realized that the truth, or part of it at least, would work in this case. So he answered "I heard you calling out, you were having a nightmare."

"So you heard me from the couch?" Harry said with an odd note to his voice.

"Ya" Draco said nodding; glad he had such a handy excuse.

"Really, I find that hard to believe, since I put a silencing spell up on this room, in order to make sure my nightmares did not bother you, so you'd have to be in this room to hear me" Harry said.

Draco froze, not sure what to say "Well I was…" he stopped not wanting to fill in the blank and get the reaction he knew he'd get.

"What were you doing in here?" Harry asked in an oddly soft voice.

Draco sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well… I was, I was watching you sleep" Draco said turning his head away.

All Harry said in response was "Why?"

That caught Draco off guard and so he answered truthfully. "Because you looked so beautiful and peaceful" Draco stopped, horrified at what he had said. He turned slowly and looked at Harry, who hadn't responded. He was surprised to see the look on Harry's face. A look of confusion, and bewilderment.

And then Harry said he most unexpected thing "But I'm not beautiful."

Draco turned and looked at him in shock, shocked that he would say such a thing. How could he not know, not know how beautiful he was. He looked again at Harry and saw the haunted look in his eyes, the way he looked away from Draco, the way he seemed to almost be hiding within himself.

"Yes, you are" Draco said finally. And slowly he reached out and cupped his hand around the side of Harry's face. He looked at Harry, meeting his eyes and looking deeply into them as he told him. "You are beautiful and not just when you sleep. It shows in everything you do, in everything you are"

When asked, Draco could never explain what led him to do what he did next. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips ever so softly against Harry's. All the while he was expecting Harry to push him away or move away. But instead, Harry kissed him back.

Draco nearly fell off the bed as he felt Harry's arm wrap around him, and pull him closer. "Harry" Draco said softly, hating himself for what he was going to say "We shouldn't do this, you're upset, you're not thinking about what you are doing, you'll regret this later"

Much to his surprise Harry just smiled softly and said "No, I won't" And with that he felt Harry pull him forward and kiss him deeper. He felt Harry's hands gently undoing the buttons on his shirt. And with that he decided that it was too late to turn back now and he pushed Harry down on the bed and begun to undo his shirt as well.

Harry was the first one to wake up. And after waking he stayed in bed. Looking at Draco and thinking about what they had done and what it would mean. He admitted to himself that last night was an impulsive act, but it meant something. It might not have been the appropriate time or way of doing things but maybe then again it was. Draco had certainly taking things out of his hands, oh not that he would claim he was unwilling. But he was slightly surprised that Draco had been the one who was brave and made the first move. Bravery was supposed to be his trait.

But he was glad, because he was not certain that he would have worked up the guts to make a move himself. Now, after last night, it was pointless to pretend he did not like Draco. It was pointless to keep denying everything he had been feeling. But still he couldn't believe it all, he had thought it was just having to play a part, and that they were becoming close. Oh he knew that they were supposed to end up together, obviously, but he hadn't seen it actually happening. Draco was so reserved usually; he never showed any signs that he wanted all this to happen. How could he have missed it? And what was "it". Was it a fling, something to forget about once they were back? Was that what Draco wanted. Because now, Harry could admit to himself at last, that it was not what he wanted. Oh, he was not sure what he did want, but he did know what he did not want. And he didn't want this to end; he liked Draco, as a person. Seeing how he was here, the person who he had showed while here. He honestly liked that person and had grown to trust that person. Was that Love?

Harry's musings were interrupted by Draco waking. Harry lay there, unsure of what to say and finally decided not to say anything. He looked away and stared out the window. By doing so he missed the hurt look that Draco shot him upon seeing that Harry was ignoring him.

Finally Draco said "So I guess this means you regret it then."

Shocked, Harry turned and looked at Draco. After a minute he said "Actually no, I thought you would be" Harry had the grace to look sheepish.

After a second a brilliant smile graced Draco's face. Harry gave a small smile in return.

"Really?" Draco asked "You don't regret it?"

"No" Harry replied "I guess I really don't"

Draco gave a small smile and said "I hadn't planned on doing that, it just sorta happened"

Harry looked hurt and said "Oh, you mean it just happened, you hadn't wanted it..." Harry started to get up, feeling he needed to be anywhere but there. But Draco reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Let go" Harry said gruffly.

"No, not yet. I don't think you understand, or rather I think you misunderstood. I did not mean that I did not want this to happen. Because I did, I mean I've kinda been falling for you slowly since we came here, I mean, damn I'm not making any sense. I just mean that I wanted this, I just did not plan it, it was not some seduction attempt" Draco said.

Harry looked pleased and said softly "I wanted it too" Draco smiled at this and Harry went on "Coming here and seeing what we could have, what we had built. Seeing you, away from your friends and the pressures or your life. Seeing you, the real you, alive, loving life. I did not know that side of you existed. And seeing it, I saw what apparently my future self saw. I'm not totally sure what to call this all, I mean I've never done anything or felt anything like this. I think, I think maybe I love you."

Draco looked totally shocked, and Harry looked away embarrassed by his declaration. Finally Draco said "Ya, I mean I feel like that too, I mean that I saw someone totally different here. I mean unlike you I never saw someone who was actually evil, but here you seem more open and less cold and less worried. I wanted to be your friend when we were young and now seeing you and actually getting to be your friend kinda. I can totally see why my future self risked everything to be with you, I think I would too. I admit I've never been in love and never thought I would be. But I think I love you too."

Both boys smile and shyly Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry softly. Whatever might have happened from that kiss was stopped by the sudden spinning of the room. And just as suddenly as they had left they were back in the supply room they had left from. Only this time they were lying on the floor both only covered by a sheet. The other change was the appearance of Albus Dumbledore standing above them.

"Bloody Hell" Harry yelled diving under the sheet to cover himself.

"Dammit!" Draco yelled bashing his head on a trunk behind him, and then grabbing the sheets as well.

"Good Morning boys!" Dumbledore said cheerfully "I suppose you'll be wanting some explanations, and I'll give them to you but first perhaps you'd like to get dressed" And with that he dropped two uniforms at their feet. "Come to my office once you are dressed" He said and turned and left.

Harry turned to look at Draco and then just covered his face, trying to hide his laughter. Draco gave him and insulted look and said "This is not funny."

Harry just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything and finally said "Lets get dressed, I for one want some answers."


	10. Chapter 10

"Lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore offered cheerfully as Harry and Draco sat down in his office.

"No thanks" both boys said.

The boys sat down not saying anything, and the silence grew. Until finally Draco couldn't take it and he asked "So what happened?"

"I'm so glad you asked Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Ya, I'm glad I asked too, but that's not an answer" Draco almost snapped back.

"Patience Mr. Malfoy, patience is a virtue, one you would do well to practice" Dumbledore said with an infuriating smile.

"Professor, what did happen to us?" Harry said deciding it would be best to interrupt.

"Why my dear boy, you went to the future" Dumbledore replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and said "No gee, ya think, amazing, well now that everything all figured out…" Harry quickly stopped him by putting his hand over Draco's mouth.

"Go on" Harry said.

"Thank you my boy, now as I was saying... You two got a hold of a very special time turner. It is said that it was created by Rowena Ravenclaw, at the request of Godric Gryffindor."

"What makes it so special?" Harry asked

Dumbledore gave him a fond look and said "I was getting to that."

"Oh, sorry" Harry said sheepishly.

"Like I was saying, the time turner you found is very unique, one of a kind in fact. It was called by Rowena the Soulsearcher. For that was its purpose. You see for Godric had a situation much like the one I faced. He saw a pair of soulmates that were such great enemies that without some form of interference or help, would never get together. As I'm sure you can guess, they came from different houses, the girl from Slytherin, and the boy from Gryffindor. The Soulsearcher was designed to show them how it was possible for them to be together, to show them what it could be like, in order to help them get around their prejudices and to take them away from the school environment. It takes them, not necessarily to their future, but to a possible future, if they follow their hearts. That's what's so amazing about the soulsearcher; it takes the futures of both of the soulmates and merges them together building a future together. And then it lets them be, until they admit their love and then they return home."

"Well that's all very interesting, but you should be more careful, so that random people like Harry and I don't mistakenly run across them" Draco said sounding irritated.

As soon as he said that both Harry ad Dumbledore gave him the strangest look. Finally Harry said "Umm Draco don't you get it, it was not an accident that we ran across it. Weren't you listening to what Dumbledore said?"

Draco quickly started to say "What do you mean we did not run across it by accident, I mean we're not, we can't be, no that's not possible, I mean we're both guys, and well, he's Harry Potter, we can't be…"

"Soulmates?" Dumbledore interrupted "Ahh but you are."

Draco looked ready to faint and started stammering "But, but, no…"

Finally Harry interrupted and asked "Will we remember it?"

"Why yes Harry, its not the actual future, its just an idea, a possibility, no more likely than any other, it was designed to show you what could be, not what will be, and as such there is not any harm in you remembering it all." Dumbledore said once again cheerful.

"Oh, well that's good I guess" Harry said doubtfully.

"Well now boys, I think its time you run along. Have a wonderful day" Dumbledore said.

Both boys gave him disbelieving look, but seeing he was serious and expected them to go, they did. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped and looked at each other, neither one saying anything. Finally Harry said "So now what?"

Draco just shook his head and said "I don't know."

"I mean if we are really soulmates we can't just walk away and pretend that it didn't happen" Harry said.

"Well obviously" Draco said and then stopped and said "So what do we do?"

"Well maybe we just start over, as friends and maybe more and work from there" Harry said.

"Ya, that's as good as any idea I guess. But for now, until we are sure we want it to be serious, I think we should keep it secret" Draco said.

Harry looked unhappy at the idea and said "I don't know, I mean I'd like to tell Ron and Hermione, I mean I tell them everything, they are my best friends."

"Well, we don't have to decide everything right now, for now its enough that we know that we will try and make it work, and after that we'll just wing it" Draco said.

Harry smiled and nodded and hesitantly he leaned over and gave Draco a brief kiss. Draco smiled at him and then said "We better get to class."

Harry gave him a, you got to be kidding me, look but nodded and hurried after him.

The End

So there we go, it's finally done! Let me know what you think, and let me know if you think I should do a sequel. Thanks!


End file.
